It is common to package and distribute various product pieces arranged in one or more vertically stacked arrays. In the confectionery industry, for example, candy pieces are often arranged in a longitudinally stacked array and are covered or wrapped in an outer wrapping forming an elongate stick-like package. Most often, the outer wrapper is formed of a foil or foil like material. While a paper or film wrapper may be placed over the foil, the foil is usually employed inasmuch as the foil can be opened and reclosed once one or more of the stacked candies are removed. Foil is known to have “dead fold” characteristics in that an extent of the foil which remains after removal of the candy can be folded down onto the opened end of the package to enclose the remaining candy pieces.
While the foil outer wrapper serves adequately to hold, dispense and reclose the candies arranged in a stacked array, the use of foil as an outer wrapper does have certain disadvantages. The “dead fold” characteristics of the foil require the user to retain the entire package even as the products are used, as it is difficult to remove excess packaging.
In certain situations, films may be used, as films may exhibit certain advantages over foil such as lower cost.
An improved package for stacked product pieces using a severable film is shown and described in International Publication No. WO 2010/075242 A1 having a publication date of Jul. 1, 2010 entitled “SEVERABLE FILM PACKAGE FOR STACKED PRODUCT PIECES”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein for all purposes.
Shown therein is a sheet of plastic or film wrap which forms a package for containing a plurality of stacked pieces. In order to allow for severing of the film package along the length thereof so as to dispense individual product pieces contained therein, the film package includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced apart weakened locations. The weakened locations preferably extend around the package are transverse to the longitudinal direction of the package and are spaced longitudinally along the package generally between adjacently stacked pieces. These weakened locations allow severing of the package thereat so as to individually dispense in succession the stacked pieces contained therein. The above-referenced international application describes several different shapes and embodiments for the weakened locations, each of which serves adequately for its intended purposes. However, further improvements in the particular pattern of the weakened locations would improve the dispensing of the product from the package.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a sheet-like outer wrapper for stacked products which overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with the use of metallic foil and improves the severability thereof.